In the semiconductor industry, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) over an entire wafer substrate has been used to deposit various layers over the substrate. However, for larger wafer sizes, such as 450 mm, control over film profile becomes more difficult and CVD has issues of film profile uniformity, such as the development of protrusions and/or depressions in the film. Control over spacing between a shower head and the substrate, the power supplied, or the flow of dilution gases has not provided satisfactory deposition control.